THe After
by infantryprincess
Summary: THis is just a little something i do in my spare time. I love the twilight saga and this is what i think would happen after the last book. I will keep adding to it. Let me know what you think.


The After

By H.R.P

Last night was wonderful! Well I guess it wasn't just a night more like twenty four wonderful hours of passion and love stronger than words can explain. Renesmee stayed with Carlisle and Esmee for a day and Edward and I retired to the cottage. There are a few walls and some furniture that will have to be replaced, preferably before Renesmee returns home. For the first time in weeks we were able to be able to completely relax. Renesmee was safe. Alice and Jasper are home. And the Volturi are gone, for now.

Even though I have very much enjoyed this time alone with the love of my life, well existence, I should pry myself from his loving, yet chiseled, arms and get the feathers and other debris cleaned up. I am very much looking forward to seeing my beautiful daughter. Every day I can't believe how much she has grown, mentally-physically and how she is so observant. Her whole family adores her. Especially Esmee and Rosalie. I am glad that Renesmee is able to give Esmee and Rosalie a chance to have the child that they either lost or weren't able to have.

This afternoon we are going to take Renesmee hunting, of course Jacob will be there. There is much time that those two aren't together. I am still trying to get used to the fact that he has imprinted on her. I know his intentions are pure, but maybe it would be a little easier to except if she was older. Then again, she is my one and only daughter and the thought of losing her in anyway hurts me. But her father and I wouldn't, well couldn't choose a better protector for her. Edward reads Jacobs thoughts religiously. He can see how special Renesmee is to him and how he would do anything to save her, and that makes Edward feel a little more at ease. Plus, Renesmee shows us her thoughts and most of them include Jacob and they show us that she is happier with him around. Seeing her happy makes us happy.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward, still curious about what goes through Bella's mind

"Oh, just looking forward to seeing Renesmee. We will need to go to town for supplies to fix this place up" She laughs as she looks around the room

"I love you Bella, I love the daughter you gave me and I love how you are still a mystery to me" With the topes lighting up in his eyes he embraces Bella before letting her get up.

As she gets up and starts to pick the feathers out her smiles "Edward, I love you more than words can explain and I couldn't imagine my life without you or Renesmee"

There she is. Look at those curls and beautiful brown eyes. She looks as if she has already grown, just in the last twenty four hours. She looks so happy. Once again Alice must have gotten a hold of her. She is dressed like a little princess. A light blue dress, a ruffled skirt with a bow around the waist and slightly puffy sleeves. Even though I hate it when she uses me as her dress up doll, I have to admit I love it when she dresses up Renesmee.

"Come here my little Renesmee, your mommy has missed you"

As she touched my cheek her last days events start to soar though my mind. She went to the meadow with Jacob; she loves it there just as I do. Esmee rocked her to sleep, she could see how happy Esmee looked and it made her happy. Then this morning Alice, she must have tried several outfits on her before she decided on one, lol, but it didn't bother Renesmee. Then Emmet was explaining the Seahawks game to her, she wasn't too amused but knew he loved it so she went along. Then she sees me and Edward and her thoughts jump in excitement.

"Yes, Renesmee, we have missed you too" and I have, even though I enjoyed my time with Edward "Would you like to go to your father, he missed you too" she shook her head and I handed her to Edward.

As I sat on the couch I watched them. I saw how their eyes lit in the presence of each other. I love watching them together. I have everything I ever wanted. I have the love of my life. I get to live for eternity. I have a beautiful, intelligent daughter. And I get to see my dad, even with the lies to keep him safe it is worth it. Renesmee loves my dad and he loves her. It is like a void is filled in his life. I have never seen him smile as much as he does when he is with her. Edward looked up; something must have caught his attention. Oh, Jacob is here, I can still smell the scent of the werewolf. But I am getting used to it.

"Bells how are you?" Not that he really cared, his attention was already on Renesmee.

"Oh, I'm fine Jacob. We were going to take Renesmee hunting today would you like to join us?" Like I don't already know the answer.

"Did you even have to ask Bells?" He had that sly grin on his face; he took the words right out of my mouth.

"Edward, may I have a word, Please?" Carlisle was on the stairs. I could hear the importance in his voice. I hope everything is okay.

Without a word Edward was gone, not that Carlisle had to tell him what was going on Edward had already read his thoughts.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before Edward returned.

"Jacob would you mind taking Renesmee hunting, Bella and I have a few things we need to discuss." I could see the angst in his eyes. I hope that Renesmee didn't notice, I don't want her worried.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" Not that he wasn't happy to get to spend time with Renesmee, but he had to make sure her safety wasn't in jeopardy

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about. Thank you Jacob" And with that Edward escorted me into the kitchen. It stills makes me laugh a little. A vampire house with a fully functioning kitchen. But it has come in handy. With Jacob and Charlie coming around.

"Edward, is everything alright? I was looking forward to time with Renesmee." I could tell that something was wrong; he had that stern look in his face.

"Charlie called Carlisle. Your mother is coming to visit. She misses you and wants to see you" Even though Charlie doesn't know the whole story, we have agreed that Renee would ask too many questions and may not understand my simple or avoided responses.

"Oh Edward, what are we going to do?" She just can't see me, she can't see Renesmee not if she will be here long enough to notice the changes.

"Well we have to figure something out, she will be here this evening. We will tell her Renesmee is my niece, like we told Charlie. You will wear the contacts like before. And if she asks about your new toned body, well you and I have been going to the gym on a regular basis." I knew he thought it was a slim chance that she would believe all that. For one Renesmee looks just like Edward and I, plus she has Charlie's curls. And come on me going to the gym, that's like a disaster waiting to happen. But I guess we will just have to make it work. At least hope that it works.

"If you think it will work, we will try it. She can't find out anything, The Volturi, we can't let them come back. She is so inquisitive, she won't settle for simple answers. Oh Edward, I hope you are right and this works" Oh please, please work

TO BE CONTINUED………….


End file.
